Talk:Mr. Satan
His name is Mr. Satan *Hercule was only used due to censorship issues. Mr. Satan is the real name while "Hercule" is just a dub name, not official to the series. *And can someone change the article name to Mr. Satan? **I've moved the page to Mr. Satan. Both Hercule] and Hercule Satan redirect there now. Wildyoda 03:02, 19 February 2007 (UTC) His real name is Mark. Toriyama said so. :Source? -- 09:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) The word "satan" is originally from Hebrew (שטן) and it means "devil", it needs to be written in his article.--HebrewIsraelite (talk) 09:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Most people won't see your comment since you posted in a topic that is 6 years old. That said, you can make edits like that yourself, feel free to edit any article. It you need help, let us know. If anyone disagrees, they'll undo the edit and you can discuss it at that point. 04:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Satan City Where should we put in the fact that a city was renamed after him? Forerunner... can be used on any wiki Revisiting the naming issue Now that we're trying to use the English anime names, I'm having a hard time figuring out if his name should still be Mr. Satan or be changed to Hercule. Both names are used frequently in the English release, but, in the English release only, Hercule is his "real" name, while Mr. Satan is a stage name. On the other hand, he's probably better known as Mr. Satan, even in English-speaking areas, and that is his canonical name AFAIK. What do you guys think? -- nonoitall 03:52, 9 August 2008 (UTC) In-laws As in a couple other articles, there is apparently some more in-law confusion here. The following do not qualify: *Goten (Son-in-law) Reason: A son-in-law is the husband of a daughter. Goten is not the husband of Mr. Satan's daughter. *Ox-King (Father-in-law) Reason: A father-in-law is the father of a spouse. There is no evidence that Mr. Satan's wife's is the Ox-King's daughter. *Goku (Brother-in-law) Reason: A brother-in-law is the brother of a spouse or the husband of a sister. There is no evidence that Goku is Mr. Satan's wife's brother, or Mr. Satan's sister's husband. *Chi-Chi (Sister-in-law) Reason: A sister-in-law is the sister of a spouse or the wife of a brother. There is no evidence that Chi-Chi is Mr. Satan's wife's sister, or Mr. Satan's brother's wife. *Grandpa Gohan (Adopted Grandfather-in-Law) Reason: An adop''tive'' grandfather-in-law (if such a thing exists) would be the adoptive grandfather of a spouse. There is no evidence that Grandpa Gohan is the adoptive grandfather of Mr. Satan's wife. -- 06:30, 14 September 2008 (UTC) He's not Hercule Satan he should never be referred to as "Hercule Satan". Originally, his name would just have been Mr. Satan. In the English version, Mr. Satan was his stage name and Hercule was his "real" name, with his real last name remaining unknown. So, it's either "Hercule" (his real name in English media, with an unknown last name) or "Mr. Satan" (his stage name in English media, and the most accurate adaptation of his original title). -- 04:39, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :If you want to get downright technical, he's called both "Hercule" and "Mr. Satan" by a number of people in the uncut, FUNimation dubs of the movies, though only called "Hercule" once (to my knowledge) in the actual Dragon Ball Z series in one of the final episodes by a spectator of the World Martial Arts Tournament. (Until I saw the movies, I chalked that up as a simple oversight, actually.) ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 08:02, 16 September 2008 (UTC) No wait, sorry. I misunderstood what you were saying. There's no evidence that he's "Hercule Satan" in the FUNimation dub, but there's ALL evidence that he's BOTH "Hercule" AND "Mr. Satan" in the anime, as you said and I verified. ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 08:05, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::Right. (Sorry if I was a little unclear.) I just meant that both "Hercule" and "Mr. Satan" are valid names, but to my knowledge there wouldn't be any official situation where they would be combined into "Hercule Satan". -- 22:17, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I stand corrected. I was just watching the Cell Games Saga, and he is indeed introduced as "Hercule Satan" multiple times. Sorry about that. Given the current controversy over the wiki's naming scheme, it's probably too soon to say for sure which name should be used, but if we go with the English anime names, the article could be titled either "Hercule" (the fullest known form of his real name) or "Hercule Satan" (his full stage name). Like I said though, it might be good to wait for consensus on the naming conventions to get firmly established before we start changing things. -- 04:16, 22 September 2008 (UTC) hello hello mr satan.who does your voice??????????????????????. :Daisuke Gouri on the Japanese anime, Chris Rager in FUNimation's dub, and Don Brown in the Ocean Group dub. Would you like to add a voice actors section to the bottom of the article? :-) -- 20:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Future Gohan Future Gohan has no relation to Mr. Satan because Gohan does not marry in that timeline. He dies. Super Exciting Character Guide I don't have it, i read it on the internet so I have no idea if it's real but according to the character guide his name is Mark as Toriyama explains, this is a pun on akuma/devil, fitting his ring name. In Japanese, Mark is writtenマーク/maaku, and if you rearrange that, you get “akuma”. They don’t have family names in the region where Mister Satan lives, so his name is simply “Mark”. Toriyama adds that Videl is the character’s real name, not a ring name (“Videl” being “devil” rearranged a’course). --Rod|talk 23:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) There’s a picture of Mister Satan, with him asking people to please call him “Mister Satan”. Whatever you say Mark. :Any authoritative source on that? -- 09:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, only if you know Japanese and own the Guide :S (A friend of mine translated it for me, but I doubt we'll see an official release in the US) Here's the image, courtesy of Daizex.com http://daizex.com/ --Rod|talk 03:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Googled it a day or two after I asked that and am satisfied of its authenticity. Actually in instances where no official English translation of a source is available, it's generally acceptable for users with the know-how to translate the source for a reference, which would probably be appropriate for this article. -- 06:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I made a small edit, his name isn't actually Mark Satan, Mr. Satan is only his ring name and he has no last name because people from that area don't have last names--Rod|talk 20:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Manga Appearance When does he appear in the manga? It doesn't say. AHB10 02:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) AHB10 :He makes his debut in the chapter "The New Kami-Sama". 17:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Wife Videl is the daughter of mr. satan, Who is the wife? -- 21:42, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : To my knowledge, Videl's Mother and/or Mr. Satan's wife is never seen in either the manga nor the Anime. : I am fuzzy on whether or not she's even mentioned, though I think I can recall Videl making a brief : comment about her either passing away or leaving them, in the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball Z. -Trunksu 21:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) In Dragonball Z volume 20 page 131 Videl says" Ever since my mom died he's been strutting his power for all these woman! I wish he could see what is's like to lose for once. Incorrect Mythology Reference This sentence is incorrect, ""Hercule" originates from Hercules, in Greek mythology." This is incorrect because in Greek mythology the hero you are referring to is in fact named Herakles not Hercules. Hercules comes from Roman mythology, and is essentially the same hero with a Latin name. I will correct this mistake for this article. Mr. Satan DBZ expert here again. According to your source, it says Mr. Satan is 188 cm tall. 188cm is 6'2", not 5'11". 188 cm / 2.54 = 74 inches 12 inches x 6 = 72 inches 2 inches left. 6'2" Edit that in, eh? EDIT: Infact, you have MOST of your height calculations wrong according to this source. Death okay,we get it,he doesnt die.I dont think it should be menitoned 3 times in the trivia section -.- --Silver Sinspawn 07:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The anime does imply that Mr. Satan died briefly when he was shot. Even if this wasn't the case though, the trivia entry seems a bit inaccurate. It claims that only five characters were not killed throughout DBZ and DBGT. At best, it should be something along the lines of "main characters". There are plenty of "characters" who didn't die over the course of DBZ and DBGT. -- 00:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Why is the articles name changed back to Hercule? Mr. Satan is now his official name in the redub. So the article's name should go back to Mr. Satan. - Slayer25769 16:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :We used the names most commonly seen, which would be the edited FUNimation version. We do this so the pages are easily found by most readers. 02:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you wikia If it wasnt for this wikia i WOULD NOT of known that hercule is actually a skilled martial artist. I thought he was a buffon maybe watching kai when it finnally gets to the next world championship then i will realize he isnt as much of a tool 14:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) His Height through the series His height in the Cell G ames Clearly very tall, about 6'7" And His Height In GT: about the same size as Pan 4'5" or 5'0" Maybe 4'8.5" <-----------How Do You Explain The Difference In Heights Aside from Age?------------------------------------------> :On the right, he is standing straight up. On the left, he appears to be cowering behind Pan. 06:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : : :He's not cowering behind Pan, he is standing up straight in the picture on the left. Willotaku :3 05:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :No he's not. 05:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes he is, he's holding Pan back from either attacking Baby or going after Golden Ape Goku. Willotaku :3 05:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks like cowering to me, could be holding her back and cowering for the same reason. 06:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Also, the picture on the right shows him in front of a guy leaning way over. Neither of these pictures are good... 06:13, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I just need a clarification I remember watching the show on TV when i was younger, and they referreed to him as Hercule satan, hiding satan as his surname. Personally i prefer the name hercule, because i think it better fits his character. But i need to know, was the combination name ever actually used or did i just imagine it or combine the memory of watching the subbed and dubbed versions when i was a kid. ralok 02:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) His name is Mark Satan. Toryama stated this. :P Big O-ette Is ' 18:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Why aren't we saying anything about Satan as an evil figure in religion? After all, that's etymology. --Thenewguy34 21:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Video Game Appearances Should ''Raging Blast 2 be put down in Video Game Appearances, although he is not seen in the game, he is one of the commentators. So his voice is in it. 55px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'''Ssj2]]40px[[User:Ssj2gohan99|'gohan']]57px55px 23:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Changing the name once and for all. I think this article should be titled "Hercule Satan", because that's his full English name in the non–censored Funimation products such as the movies.Moleman 9000'' 19:16, May 4, 2012 (UTC)'' :No. Mr. Satan is fine, it's the name used in most media. Hercule Satan is a dub only name, it is only briefly mentioned. 05:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) But we USE the dub names! Moleman 9000'' 22:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Mr.Satan Never Dies I think it's mention able to say he is the only human not to die in the series His real name is Mark (Maaku in Japanese) Confirmed by Toryiama, who said it's an anagram of Akuma meaning devil in japanese. Mr. Satan is his ring name. Sauce http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2009/04/21/mr-satans-real-name-revealed/ he survived everything mr satan is the only human to have never died. whenever the entirety of earth died, or mass death occured, satan always survived. an old weekly shonen jump magazine i had mentioned this in a "trivia corner" for dbz. so this should be included. About the Money he gave to Goku Mr. Satan was awared the money that he gave to Goku from saving the world, but was it for saving it from Cell or Majin Buu? I didn't think it was from Cell, since a lot of time had already passed, and Dragon Ball Super picks up right after Majin Buu's defeat, but I remember a wish being made on the Dragon Balls for everyone on Earth to forget who Majin Buu was. Did they just forget who Majin Buu was and just think it was some other villain aside from Mr. Buu? Was there some sort of error, or am I just misunderstanding this? Diamonddeath (talk) 05:31, August 10, 2015 (UTC) it was clearly buu... they know what happened but majin buu was erased from their memories Meshack (talk) 08:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Either they remember Satan defeating "something", and don't remember Buu is that something, or it was just a Peace Nobel-like prize. 18:07, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Etymology Why doesn't the article lists that the word "Satan" (שטן) is of Hebrew origin? The word's meaning in Archaic Hebrew of the Bible meant "sworn enemy" (like in the case of King Solomon's rivals) and was transmitted into "devil" during the 2nd Temple Era. It's good to have an Hebrew/Israelite/Jew around. MIRI-LEVI-ZONAT-ASHDOD (talk) 13:27, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Something I found out "How did Mr. Satan train to become stronger? Did he have someone like a martial-arts master…? When Mr. Satan was young, he attended a fighting dojo called “Satan Castle”. Through a combination of considerable power and good luck (his rival fighting opponent would get food poisoning, for instance), he quickly became world champion and was called “Mr. Satan” after the name of his dojo. One day, at a bar in South City (where they were on tour), Satan and his martial-arts master made the mistake of making fun of Tao Pai-pai’s hairstyle. His master was killed, and Satan was heavily injured. From then on, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whose true identity he didn’t know, or anyone who seemed crazy strong." Got a source to, http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ ''Tailsman67'' ( '''Talk | ' ' | ' ' )''' 02:01, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Wasn't he in the 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga' of Dragon Ball GT? Why is that not in his biography? .*.MonkiiDaPuma.*. (talk) 18:19, November 17, 2016 (UTC)